A Curse in Disguise
by RBTL
Summary: Al hated sex because of what came after. AS/S One-shot Warning: M-preg


Al hated having sex. Well, he didn't hate having sex--that was all well and good. It was the moments right after sex he hated. He was never sure whether to cuddle or push his partner away or simply fall asleep where he lay. Usually he would just end up tensing up until his partner made a move one way or another, and then he would follow his lead.

He knew Scorpius Malfoy was his soul mate the first time they had sex.

They hadn't been close in Hogwarts since Al had been a Gryffindor and Scorpius a Slytherin. Nearly the only thing they knew about each other was their names. When they met two years after they left Hogwarts, both were surprised to see each other, especially since the place they met was a gay Muggle bar. They spent that first evening talking until the bar closed.

When Al went back the next night he found Scorpius waiting for him at the same table they sat at before, whisky in hand and a pint of bitter for Al on the table. They talked until closing again, and when the owner kicked them out, they left for Al's flat. Then they had sex.

The sex wasn't glorious, as both were quite tipsy. But it was hard and slow and soft and fast and everything Al liked in a proper shag. But the best part for Al had been when they were both coming down off of their orgasms and Scorpius had frozen above him. They stared at each other for almost a minute before collapsing into giggles.

"Merlin, I've never met anyone who didn't know what to do after a shag. I was afraid I was the only one!" Al said and grinned at Scorpius, who lay half on him and half on the bed.

Scorpius nuzzled his nose into Al's shoulder. "Me neither." He paused and pulled away from Al. "What do you want to do?"

Al couldn't keep the hopeful note from rising into his voice. "Can we cuddle, just a bit?"

Scorpius answered by tucking his head next to Al's and wrapping his arms around him. They lay tense like that for a while before Scorpius offered, "Let's sleep." He was out in seconds.

Al fell in love while listening to his tiny snores. Scorpius's afterglow reactions had been so much like his own, lost and confused. Their conversations the past two nights had been amazing and interesting and just wonderful. They had so much in common: overbearing mothers, loving fathers, a love of Quidditch, but no talent for the game, and careers in the Ministry. Some sappy, soppy part of Al claimed that they were two pieces of one soul, finally matched up.

* * *

They lasted three months, right up until Al started vomiting his breakfast up every morning. Scorpius stopped by the afternoon Al came back from a check-up at St. Mungo's.

Scorpius let himself into the flat and found Al sitting at the kitchen table. "Are you all right, Al? Did they figure out what was wrong?" Scorpius reached out and petted his head, ruffling up the already messy hair and then smoothing it back down.

Al sighed and shut his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Scorpius shot him a look when he opened them. "I'm a boy. You are a boy. Thus, a baby would seem to be an impossibility."

"You would think so, but it isn't. It can't be, otherwise I wouldn't have a baby growing inside of me."

"Then how the hell did it happen?" Scorpius pulled his hand out of Al's hair and backed away. He bumped into the sink and stopped. "Are you half-girl, or something?"

Eyes focused on the far wall, Al nodded slowly. "Something like that. I'm definitely a freak of nature." Al said. "Apparently my magic decided that I want to be a girl because I like to be shagged by men. The healer said it happens to one out of every hundred gay wizards. So now I've got a magical uterus attached to my rectum. How screwed up is that?"

He turned to Scorpius, hoping to find some reassurance that he wasn't a freak, that he was just different, that he was still someone Scorpius could love. All he got was a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry, but you are a freak. I can't…" His eyes fluttered from Al to the door and back to Al. "I can't deal with this. I just wanted someone to have sex with." His eyes returned to the door, but this time they didn't move back to Al. "I have to go."

Al pressed his hand to his stomach. Scorpius fled as if he was being chased and when the door slammed behind him, Al's heart shattered. Scorpius's disgust had been clear; he would never love the baby or its freak of a "mother." The tiny thing growing inside of him, a parasite by any definition, had just destroyed his world.

Al should have expected it; he had always hated what came after sex. The baby was simply no different.


End file.
